The Crusaders Take Manehattan
by Hopefox
Summary: Sequel to "Apple Bloom's Family". Apple Bloom travels to Manehattan with the Cutie Mark Crusaders to meet her father, discover her Orange heritage, and teach a new group of friends the Crusader way of life!


**Author's Note:**

**Welcome back, everypony! Thank you all for waiting so patiently for this, the first sequel to "Apple Bloom's Family". I will be writing at least one other sequel, probably once this one is concluded.**

**If you haven't read "Apple Bloom's Family" already, I strongly suggest you do so, as it provides a lot of important context for this story.**

**Thank you again to all of my readers, and I hope you enjoy this latest instalment of Apple Bloom's journey!**

* * *

><p>Friday was just another day in school for Cheerilee, trying to work through the day's lessons without a fight, a breakdown or some other colossal failure in discipline.<p>

"Now, class, who can tell me who Equestria's Prime Minister is?"

As Cheerilee expected, Diamond Tiara's front hoof was the first, and only, one in the air. The teacher sighed to herself. This was always the way in Civics class – Diamond Tiara was the pony with all the answers. She had to strike a balance between rewarding the purple filly's enthusiasm and knowledge, and encouraging the other students to take an interest. It was the same with Apple Bloom in woodworking lessons, and Pipsqueak in History.

Still, no other hooves were raised. "Yes, Diamond Tiara?"

"Equestria's Prime Minister is Fancypants," Diamond Tiara answered quickly, a smug grin on her face. "He is elected by a council of representatives from all of Equestria's provinces, and serves as the voice of the kingdom in Princess Celestia's court."

"Very good, Diamond Tiara. Now, moving on to local government, can anypony tell me who is on Ponyville's town council?"

As expected, Diamond Tiara's hoof shot into the air again, but it was closely followed by not only Apple Bloom's, but Sweetie Belle's. Cheerilee smiled to herself, glad that the often-confused unicorn filly was paying attention. "Sweetie Belle?"

The young unicorn grinned. "Well, there's my dad, Final Bell... and Applejack, and Diamond Ring, and... um..."

"Very good so far, Sweetie Belle," said Cheerilee warmly as Sweetie Belle finally lowered her hoof, unable to continue. "Apple Bloom, how about you?"

Apple Bloom furrowed her brow in concentration, but spoke confidently. "Final Bell, Diamond Mine, Granny Smith, Mrs Cake, Ditzy Doo... and..." She put her chin on her hoof for a moment, then brightened. "And you, Miss Cheerilee!"

Cheerilee smiled brightly. "Excellent work, Apple Bloom. You were very close, Sweetie Belle, but Applejack and Diamond Ring aren't actually on the council themselves, they just stand in for the actual councillors."

"But why don't Diamond Mine and Granny Smith just give their seats to Diamond Ring and Applejack, if they're always too busy to go to the meetings?"

Cheerilee nodded encouragingly. "Good question, Sweetie Belle. Perhaps you could answer this one, Diamond Tiara?" she asked, seeing the purple filly nearly bouncing out of her seat in her eagerness to show off her knowledge.

"Because the Diamond and Apple seats on the Ponyville town council are hereditary and lifelong," answered Diamond Tiara, leaning forward in her chair. "My mother can't have the seat because she's only a Diamond by marriage, and my father can't give up the seat until he's dead anyway. And then I'll be the next Diamond councillor."

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Apple Bloom. "I remember Applejack said somethin' about that. After Granny Smith dies, we're gonna have to decide who the next Apple councillor is gonna be. But that ain't gonna be for a while yet," she added hurriedly.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Scootaloo, appearing as if she had only just started paying attention. "Ditzy Doo is on the council? She can't even fly straight!"

Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but she's a tough negotiator. She's responsible for every pay rise the weather team has had over the last five years."

Silver Spoon chimed in angrily. "The pegasi are bleeding the town dry with their demands. They don't deserve all those raises!"

"Hey!" shouted Scootaloo, jumping to her hooves. "Rainbow Dash is the greatest hero in Ponyville! I don't know what the council is paying her, but it's not enough!"

"Well, I don't see why there's only one unicorn on the council!" interjected Sweetie Belle, pushing her way towards Silver Spoon's desk. "With all the magic we do for the town, we deserve better than that!"

Cheerilee sighed and stomped a hoof for order, recognizing the all-too-familiar signs of yet another confrontation between Silver Spoon and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, but the argument had already escalated into shoving and shouting.

"This is an earth pony town!" cried Silver Spoon, butting her head against Scootaloo's. "You should be grateful we even let you live here at all!"

"You couldn't grow anything without us!" retorted Scootaloo, her wings bating angrily. "And we don't need your stupid magic either, Sweetie Belle!"

"Rarity was right! Pegasi are brutes!"

"Earth ponies are numbskulls!"

"Unicorns are snobs!"

Cheerilee was about to wade into the melee and separate the fillies forcibly, when two young voices cut across the classroom.

"Scootaloo! Sweetie Belle! Ya'll get back over here right now!"

"Silver Spoon, I want you behind me right this instant!"

The three fillies separated immediately, walking around to stand behind their leaders. Diamond Tiara and Apple Bloom stared at each other across their desks. Apple Bloom felt her pulse pounding in her ears, not quite sure of what had just happened. Diamond Tiara turned her head to address their teacher quietly. "Miss Cheerilee? Apple Bloom and I will talk about this after class. Diamond to Apple."

Cheerilee looked between the two earth pony fillies, struck speechless for a moment. "Alright, girls," she finally said, nodding. "Now, everypony, back to your seats and we'll try to learn about Ponyville's political system without starting another blizzard, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Sorry I got us into that fight in class, Apple Bloom," said Sweetie Belle as the class filed out of the school. "And I don't really think pegasi are brutes."<p>

"Well, I'm not sorry!" objected Scootaloo, prancing along beside her friends. "Silver Spoon shouldn't have said what she said about the weather patrol! Besides, Rainbow Dash and Applejack fight like that all the time!"

"Yeah, but... maybe they shouldn't," replied Apple Bloom, speaking slowly. "Maybe ponies shouldn't fight so much, and it's up to us to set a better example than the adults."

"Wow," said Scootaloo, tilting her head to look at Apple Bloom. "When did you get to be so... _responsible_?"

"It's from listening to all the stuff Applejack and Granny Smith have been telling me about our family history, I think. All about the way the Apples and the Diamonds founded Ponyville together, and how the rest of the town looks up to us. Speakin' of which, there's Diamond Tiara. I'd better go talk to her."

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle dashed off to fetch the scooter while Apple Bloom approached Diamond Tiara. Silver Spoon hung back from her friend, loitering by the schoolyard fence.

Diamond Tiara nodded her head towards the other Crusaders. "Do they always do what you tell them? Like they did just now in class?"

Apple Bloom followed Diamond Tiara's gaze, watching Sweetie Belle put on her helmet and climb into the scooter's trailer. "No, we just... do stuff together. I mean, sure, formin' the Crusaders was my idea. And I always have the last word on what we try to get our cutie marks. And the sleepovers are always my idea." She blinked and shook out her mane. "Maybe they do. Why would they do that?"

Diamond Tiara shrugged. "Beats me. They're your minions, not mine."

"They ain't my 'minions', they're my friends!" squeaked Apple Bloom indignantly.

"Whatever," Diamond Tiara replied, waving a hoof airily. "Point is, you did a good job bringing them back in line."

"Well, thanks, I guess. You did..."

"But don't go getting too big for your horseshoes," the pink filly continued, talking over Apple Bloom. "This is still my school. Everypony pays attention to me, not you. Even Miss Cheerilee does what I tell her, and I'm not going to let you get in the way of that. And one day I'll run Ponyville, too."

"What?" spluttered Apple Bloom in disbelief. "Why have you gotta control everything? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's _wrong_ with me," retorted Diamond Tiara, stamping her hoof angrily. "I'm just not going to let a loser like you run things around here! You're the number two family in Ponyville, and you'd better remember that."

"Oh yeah?" Apple Bloom shouted, feeling her temper rise. "Maybe we don't wanna be the number two family anymore! Maybe I'll take that Apple seat on the council and run Ponyville my way!"

"Pfft, like that's totally going to happen," snorted Diamond Tiara. "Might want to think about getting a special talent before you try to tell anypony else what to do." She hoisted her saddlebags up onto her back and tossed her mane contemptuously as she trotted away to join Silver Spoon.

"See you in chambers, Councillor Blank Flank!"

Apple Bloom reared up as she watched Diamond Tiara walk away, feeling her front hooves itching to lash out. She shook her head and reminded herself of what Miss Cheerilee had taught her about violence, and breathed deeply to calm herself before rejoining the Crusaders.

"What did the purple menace want this time, Apple Bloom?" asked Scootaloo as she halted the scooter beside the earth pony.

"Oh, she started off talking about leadership and stuff... and then went back to being the usual Diamond Tiara," sighed Apple Bloom, climbing into the trailer and putting on her helmet. "Listen, guys... how come you always do what I say? Like on Crusades and stuff?"

Sweetie Belle shrugged. "I dunno. You have all the best ideas, I guess? You vetoed Scootaloo's cannon plan, for a start."

"That was a great idea!" objected Scootaloo, her wings buzzing as they trundled off towards Sweet Apple Acres. "At least she turned down your pillow testing idea too. Could you think of anything more boring?"

"They were all good ideas, they just weren't right for all of us," Apple Bloom interrupted before the argument could heat up. "I just never noticed the way you two listen to me. It's weird. I've never had anypony take me as seriously as you two do. And now Diamond Tiara thinks I'm some kind of 'competition' for her! Which reminds me..."

"Yeah?" asked Sweetie Belle, leaning forward to nuzzle her friend.

"If I'm going to think about being on the Ponyville council... I need to know the full story about my parents. Figure out exactly where I fit into the Apple family. So I'm gonna go ask Applejack when we get home. She says she'll tell me whenever I say I'm ready now."

"Wow!" exclaimed Scootaloo. "I can't wait to find out who they are! I hope my story was the right one."

"Scootaloo! I don't want my mother to be dead, remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, Apple Bloom." The three fillies fell silent as they sped on towards the farmhouse, where all of the answers lay.

* * *

><p>Scootaloo cleared away the dinner dishes while Granny Smith served up plates of apple pie for desert. The Apple family and the Cutie Mark Crusaders sat around the kitchen table, discussing their day of schooling and work. Once dessert was served and everypony was seated again, Applejack gave Apple Bloom a serious, sombre look.<p>

"So, you're wantin' to know 'bout your parents, then. You sure this time? I can't un-say the things I'm about to tell ya'll."

Apple Bloom nodded solemnly. "I think it's time I knew. Diamond Tiara's taking her family's position in Ponyville real serious lately, and I need to know where I fit in to ours so's I can stand up to her."

"Now, don't you be gettin' yer tail in a knot over those Diamonds," muttered Granny Smith, leaning across the table. "They'll sit down and do as they're told once you show 'em who's boss."

"Alright," said Applejack. "It's important to ya, and I can see ya need to know, and won't stop until you do. You always were a persistent little filly."

Applejack sighed and gave Apple Bloom a rueful smile. "I guess you get that from your mother."

Apple Bloom jumped to her hooves and threw her front legs around Applejack's neck, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh, _Applejack_," she cried, hugging her tightly. "You're the best mother in all of Equestria."

Mother and daughter held each other for several long moments, as their family and friends finished their pie and gave them some space. Finally, Apple Bloom drew back and looked up into Applejack's tear-streaked face.

"Why'd you wait so long to tell me, Applejack? I'd have been right proud to tell folks that you were my ma all along!"

"Well, that's a complicated question," replied Applejack, and beckoned Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo back to the table. "Y'see, that story you told, Sweetie Belle? You pretty much had all the facts right, but real life is always a bit more complicated than stories."

"What do you mean?" asked Sweetie Belle. "You and Orange Counter were in love, right? But you were too different to work together as a couple, and he belonged in Manehattan while you belonged here. Right?"

"Yes and no, Sweetie. Love is... complicated. It's..."

Applejack stood up and started pacing around the kitchen, hooves tapping against the wooden floorboards. "If you fillies want to see what love is like, don't go readin' those books of Rarity's. Don't watch Mister Noteworthy writin' those silly letters to Twilight that he never manages to send. Young ponies... ponies the age your father and I were when you were foaled... we think we know what love is, but we really don't. We know about romance, and all of the joy of bein' real close to another pony for the first time – you wipe that smirk off your face, young pegasus – but we don't know about love.

"If you wanna see love, go spend the day at Sugarcube Corner. Watch Carrot Cake and Cup Cake working side by side, all day long. Sometimes they don't even say anythin' to each other except to pass around the bags of flour and sugar. And they don't need to, because they're in each other's hearts and minds all the time. Just bein' in the same room together is enough to make them happy. You can see that nothin's ever gonna come between them, and that they're the perfect ponies for each other. And now Cup Cake has a foal on the way, and you just know that they're gonna be the best parents in Equestria for that lucky little foal. That's love."

Sweetie Belle looked up at Applejack, wiping a tear from her eye. "So you and Orange Counter... you didn't have that?"

Applejack shrugged. "Not at the time, we didn't. We couldn't have. Maybe if we'd gotten married and lived together for as long as the Cakes have, we would. More likely we'd have gotten so sore with each other that we'd be begging for it to be over. I only knew him less than a month before we got together, and that was just too darn fast. What we did, it was a mistake."

Apple Bloom nodded slowly. "Alright," she said, then stopped. "But does that mean... I was a mistake?"

Applejack halted in her pacing and turned to face Apple Bloom. "Oh, sugarcube, come here," she urged, drawing her daughter into her embrace again. "I wish I'd had you five years later, or ten years later. We could have given you a better life when the farm was more settled, not worked you so hard at such a young age. I wish we could have had your father with us, one way or another. There's a whole lot of ways things could have been different, for you and me.

"But what I'm tellin' you now is the honest truth, and that is that I have never, for one second, regretted having you in my life. You're the future of the Apple family here in Ponyville, and I know the family is gonna be in good hooves once you're in charge of it. You're hard-working, reliable, honest... all the things I raised you to be, and you've got a knack for makin' friends that I never had. You've got your father's good looks, and his head for figures. And with yer friends, the Crusaders – you're doing some great things there. Maybe most of your plans end up with you covered in tree sap or laid up in bed recovering, but you're learning so much, and... and I'm just so darn proud of you! You're the best filly a mare could ask for."

"Thanks, Applejack," whispered Apple Bloom, leaning against her mother's neck. "I promise I'll do the Apple family proud."

"I know you will, darlin'," replied Applejack. "So now I guess you see why I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't want you thinking I didn't want to have you, nor that rushing ahead with a stallion the way I did was a good idea." She bit her lip and looked down at her hooves for a moment. "And one more reason. A real selfish reason that I ain't proud of, and I reckon I've got about ten seconds before –"

"Hey, Applejack," interjected Apple Bloom. "When do I get to meet my father?"

* * *

><p>"You do want me to meet him, right?" persisted Apple Bloom, when Applejack fell silent.<p>

"Well, of course I do!" replied Applejack, nodding emphatically. "It's just... well... I was younger'n you are now when I first went to Manehattan, and I almost didn't come back. If it weren't for Rainbow Dash and her Sonic Rainboom, I might still be there now."

Apple Bloom blinked up at her mother. "I'll... I'll come back! Applejack, how could you think I wouldn't want to come back?"

Applejack leaned down and nudged her head against the filly's. "Just me bein' a silly pony, I guess. Manehattan's a real excitin' city, is all, and it's easy for a young filly to get caught up in it. It's not like you've ever been anywhere besides Canterlot, and that wasn't for long. But... I reckon it's about time you saw Manehattan. And the Oranges. They're good ponies. They're a mite fussy and delicate..." She trailed off, looking sidelong at Sweetie Belle.

"You mean they're like Rarity? It's okay, you can say that!"

"A bit like Rarity, then. But just like Rarity, they're some of the most generous ponies you'll ever meet. And right hospitable, too, and they sure care about family. To be honest, I don't think Apples and Oranges are as different as folks make them out to be. I bet Uncle and Aunt Orange are dying to meet you after all these years."

Apple Bloom grinned. "If they're as nice as Sweetie Belle said they were, then I can't wait to meet them too! And they'll be real happy to see you, of course."

Applejack pursed her lips. "Actually, sugarcube, I was thinkin' maybe I shouldn't go with you."

"What? Why not, Applejack?"

"Well, because... I want to give you the chance to get to know your pa without me gettin' in the way. And to give him the chance to know his own filly without me around. But don't worry, you won't be goin' all that way alone."

"Of course she won't!" exclaimed Scootaloo, jumping up and fluttering her wings. "She'll have the Cutie Mark Crusaders with her!"

"What?" squeaked Apple Bloom. "You two want to come with me?" The other two Crusaders just looked at her blankly for asking such a pointless question.

"That's up to your parents," said Applejack firmly. "What I was goin' to say is, I'll make sure you've got an adult to take you to Manehattan. I know Rarity's been looking for an excuse to do some shopping there, so she might take you. So I'm gonna write some letters to the Oranges, make some arrangements. You should be right to head off in a week or two. Right now, ya'll had best be off to bed. It's gettin' late."

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo yawned and nodded, trotting off to the spare room where they usually spent the night. Apple Bloom looked up at Applejack as Big Macintosh wandered off to take care of household chores and Granny Smith retreated to bed. "I don't know if I can sleep right now, Applejack. Maybe I could stay up a little longer?"

Applejack smiled warmly, beckoning Apple Bloom to a seat by the hearth. "Sure thing, sugarcube. Spend a little quality time with your ma?"

* * *

><p>A week later, the Apple family and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were gathered at the Ponyville train station. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle galloped up and down the length of the platform, waving at everypony in the windows. Apple Bloom stood with her family, saying her farewells and enduring a last-minute lecture from Applejack.<p>

"You be sure to eat proper when you're in the big city, alright? And remember to ask for directions if you get lost."

"Yes, Applejack," Apple Bloom said for the tenth time. "I'm not a foal anymore, I can look after myself!"

Applejack tousled Apple Bloom's mane with one hoof. "You'll always be a foal to me, Apple Bloom, even when I'm retired and you've got foals of your own. Oh, and you make sure to play nice with the kids at school in Manehattan. Don't be too rough with them, they won't be like us country folks."

Apple Bloom groaned. "I can't believe you're making us go to school while we're in Manehattan! Manehattan, Applejack!"

"Scootaloo's parents insisted on it, and honestly I agree with them. Besides, it'll be nice to meet more ponies your own age. And I think it was very generous of our aunt and uncle to set it all up for us on such short notice. Twilight says the Chancellor Puddinghead Academy is the best school outside Canterlot."

"I quite agree, Applejack," added Rarity as she trotted up the platform, levitating a huge collection of suitcases behind her. "It's Hoity Toity's old alma mater, after all. A few weeks of classical education will do Sweetie Belle no end of good."

"Sure you've got enough luggage there, Rarity?" jibed Applejack, nudging Rarity's shoulder with her nose. "It looks like you only packed one sewing machine."

"Oh, my goodness, you're right!" gasped Rarity, turning to survey her bags. "What if one breaks and... oh, I see. Very funny, Applejack." She flashed her earth pony friend a laughing smile as porters came to assist her.

"You'll take good care of my little pony, won't you, Rarity?" asked Applejack, a pensive frown suddenly crossing her features. "I'm so afraid somethin' gonna happen to her... or she's gonna see the bright lights of Manehattan and never want to come home again."

"Oh, Applejack," the unicorn reassured her. "I've been to Canterlot four times now, and every time I've come home to Ponyville. And she's got a mother to come back to now. Rather than a mother to get away from," she muttered to herself. "Now, come along, girls!" she called out, summoning the Crusaders to her side. "We have a train to catch!"

The three fillies hung their heads out of the train's windows as it pulled away from the platform, waving to Applejack. "Ya'll have fun in Manehattan, now!" called Applejack. "Stay safe, Apple Bloom! And be good to your pa, alright?"

"Alright, Applejack! I'll miss you!" With that, the platform was out of sight, and Ponyville was disappearing behind them. Apple Bloom turned back into the carriage, smiling broadly at her friends.

"This is it, girls! The Cutie Mark Crusaders are going to Manehattan!"


End file.
